Clases de comportamiento
by Lucathia Rykatu-esp
Summary: Si alguien quisiera aprender a ligar mejor, ¿a quién pedir ayuda, si no al mismísimo... próximo Caballero Tierra, que es tan casto y puro? ¿Qué? ¿Que eso no tiene sentido?
1. Toma té

**Clases de comportamiento  
**por Lucathia

**Renuncia: **La Leyenda del Caballero Sol no me pertenece y no obtengo ninguna ganancia por escribir esto.

**Notas:** La historia se desarrolla durante el periodo de entrenamiento de los Caballeros Sagrados. La caracterización toma elementos de las historias extra.

* * *

**- Primera Lección: Toma Té -**

* * *

Tomar té es un arte, uno que Georgo se enorgullecía de haber dominado. Sólo preguntaría_ ¿P-prefieres t-té neg-gro o-o-o verd_-_de? _No importaba cuál eligieran. Lo que importaba es que él las había llevado a elegir un té, en vez de que pudieran elegir tomar té o no. ¿El resultado? La mayoría de las veces, elegían uno de los tés, y eso significaba que al menos se quedarían con él hasta que terminaran de tomarlo.

–Tomaré te verde –contestó su acompañante, una clériga de busto amplio.

Georgo reprimió un gesto de victoria. Sonrió tímidamente, en una forma que despertaba ternura en sus presas, y hacía que bajaran su guardia. ¿Quién pensaría que el sincero y tímido joven Caballero Tierra era un peligro? En ese aspecto, su reputación le ayudaba extraordinariamente.

Como todo un caballero, retiró la silla para que la clériga se sentara, pues sabía que a la mayoría de las mujeres, si no es que a todas, les gustaba ser mimadas y tratadas como reinas. Mientras conversaba con la clériga (había escogido tomar el té en una mesa al aire libre, y el clima era agradable), sintió una mirada penetrante a sus espaldas. Georgo se volvió hacia uno y otro lado, preguntándose si era el maldito Grisia quien venía a perturbarlo una vez más. Toda la semana se había sentido vigilado por alguien, lo que no le importaría si quien lo observaba era una mujer hermosa, ¡pero sabía perfectamente que esta mirada no era la de una admiradora!

¿Por qué? ¡Porque esta mirada le causaba escalofríos!

También odiaba que lo siguieran.

Justo cuando se volvió por completo, una sombra se ocultó tras un pilar.

Alguien lo estaba espiando. Tenía que ser Grisia, quien parecía tenerle algún rencor especial. Grisia tenía el récord de molestarlo el mayor número de veces durante sus citas. El próximo Caballero Sol se había aficionado a molestar a Georgo, lo que le desagradaba grandemente.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la clériga.

Georgo retornó su atención a la clériga bustona. Prefería dedicar sus pensamientos a mujeres lindas, en lugar de hombres perversos como Grisia.

–N-no, só-l-lo me s-sobrep-pasó tu be-belleza y n-necesi-t-té un mo-me-mento para recup-perarme –tartamudeó.

Justo como lo imaginó, la clériga se sonrojó hermosamente. Georgo aún no conocía una clériga a la que no le gustara que la piropearan. Había practicado montones de cumplidos para mujeres, así que siempre tenía algo que decir, siempre listo para conquistarlas.

Georgo estaba seguro de que Grisia se aparecería en cualquier momento para arruinar sus planes. No era como si Grisia pudiera coquetear abiertamente (aunque se suponía que Georgo tampoco debería hacerlo), pero Grisia siempre se las arreglaba para robarle sus presas con sólo sonreír y hablar. Si era porque les encantaba o las aterrorizaba, era cosa aparte.

Necesitaba irse a otro lugar, pronto.

Georgo intercambió más frases amables con la clériga, hasta que pensó que había llegado el momento oportuno.

–T-tengo unos bo-c-cadillos que no p-puedo acaba-barm-me yo s-sólo. ¿M-me ac-comp-pañarí-ías a m-mi c-cuar-to-to? –la vio suplicantemente, con una sonrisa dubitativa.

En ese instante, justo cuando la clériga iba a morder el anzuelo (Georgo estaba seguro de que la próxima palabra en salir de sus labios de rosa sería un "¡sí!" rotundo), Georgo escuchó que algo pesado cayó detrás de él. ¿Era posible que Grisia quedara _tan _impactado porque había invitado a una clériga a su cuarto? ¡Lo hacía todo el tiempo!

Georgo se volvió, dispuesto a mofarse de su "buen amigo" Grisia (ocultándolo, claro, bajo palabras amables), cuando se topó con una cabellera larga y azul en vez de una cabellera larga y dorada. Sí, era cabello _largo, _pero el color no era el correcto, y sólo había una persona con cabello de esa longitud y color.

La persona que había caído al suelo era ni más ni menos que el próximo Caballero Tormenta.

¿Qué hacía Ceo espiándolo, escondido tras un pilar?

Ahora que la clériga sabía que no estaban solos, se sonrojó aunque no habían hecho ni estaban haciendo nada impropio. ¡Todo lo que Georgo había logrado hasta el momento era rozar su mano cuando le pasó la taza de té! Así y todo, aunque su cara estaba roja, no se comparaba con el color de la de Ceo. Su cara tenía un rojo brillante, más intenso que los tomates maduros que gente loca se atrevía a lanzarle al Caballero Juicio durante los desfiles.

–G-Georgo, t-t-t-t-t-t-tú, t-t-t-tú... –Ceo se esforzaba para decir algo, tartamudeando magníficamente; el único problema era que él no debía tartamudear, ni sonrojarse como una dulce damisela.

Georgo observó a la clériga de reojo, preguntándose si había notado la conducta extraña de Ceo, tan "fuera de su personaje".

Lo había notado.

Se le había quedado viendo a Ceo, fascinada.

Oh, bueno. No era su deber ayudar a otros a cuidar su imagen.

Tras haberse quedado atorado en la palabra "tú" por todo un minuto, Ceo no había terminado de pronunciar una sola oración (aunque, al menos, se había levantado del suelo), y Georgo se había cansado de esperar. Estaba a punto de invitar a la clériga a su cuarto otra vez (no creía que Ceo pudiera detenerlo, con lo turbado que estaba), cuando Ceo jaló su camisa.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –siseó Georgo, alarmado.

–¡N-no puedo! ¡No puedo guiñarle el ojo! –susurró Ceo, frenético. Se había ocultado de la clériga tras la espalda de Georgo, pero ella todavía podía ver la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

¿Éste era el próximo Caballero Tormenta, el que pronto sería reconocido como todo un "Don Juan"?

Georgo sacudió su cabeza, incrédulo, incapaz de imaginar que podía haber de desalentador en flirtear con mujeres. ¿Un guiño? ¡Pan comido! ¡Tartamudear era mucho más difícil!

Cuando Georgo volvió su atención hacia la clériga, para poder dirigir la conversación de vuelta a su curso, se topó, para su horror, que ella estaba aguantando la risa, aunque sus labios se estaban retorciendo. Se había esforzado tanto en parecer maduro, a la vez que inocente. En cualquier momento...

–Ay, los dos son tan lindos.

Ella soltó una risita.

Maldición. Tendría que conformarse con eso, y seguir la ruta de "lindo". Primero, tendría que distraerla de Ceo. Todavía podía arreglar la situación...

–No te quitaré más el tiempo de tu Caballero Tierra, joven Caballero Tormenta –murmuró la clériga–. Que se diviertan.

Tras destrozar los planes de Georgo con sus mortales palabras de despedida, la clériga se fue.

Ella... ella se estaba riendo de... de...

Por fin, Ceo dejó de esconderse detrás de él. Se asomó discretamente por un lado, y cuando vio que la clériga no estaba, dejó de aferrar la camisa de Georgo, pero ya era tarde. Su camisa ya estaba arrugada, y la clériga había malinterpretado totalmente la timidez de Ceo.

–¡Ella... ella...! –intentó decir Georgo, pero su estupefacción le impedía hablar. ¿Acababa de insinuar que ellos preferían la compañía de otro hombre por sobre la de una mujer, que los lazos de hermandad eran más poderosos que el atractivo del bello sexo? ¡Qué blasfemia!

Georgo respiró profundamente para calmarse... antes de decidir mandar al carajo lo de calmarse. Este era un asunto serio.

–¿A santo de qué arruinaste mi cita? –le gritó a Ceo, señalándolo con un dedo acusador. Se detuvo, abriendo los ojos como platos, por fin había comprendido–. ¿Eres tú el que me ha estado persiguiendo? –preguntó, elevando la voz más y más conforme hablaba.

–Y-yo sólo qu-quería... –comenzó a explicar Ceo, con la mirada baja y los dedos entrelazados. Parecía como si sus pies fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Parecía culpable. Georgo estaba seguro de eso, tan seguro como de la personalidad real de Grisia.

–¿Qué? –espetó Georgo. Ya tenía bastante con Grisia. ¡No había pensado que tendría que cuidarse de que Georgo también interrumpiera sus citas!

–... yo sólo quería estudiar tu forma de interactuar con las mujeres –masculló Ceo, en una voz tan baja que Georgo casi no pudo oírlo, pero lo había oído muy bien. Lo había oído, y creyó que había oído mal, pero no era así.

Georgo se le quedó viendo a Ceo.

¡No tenía remedio!

–No tienes remedio –le dijo.

Ceo agachó la cabeza, abatido.

* * *

Continuará...

**N/A:** Escrito para no_true_pair, Tormenta y Tierra, té para dos. Georgo es el nombre de Tierra, y Ceo el de Tormenta. ¡Esto será una historia corta!


	2. Lee

**- Segunda Lección: Lee -**

* * *

Georgo estaba en su cuarto. No estaba solo. Ése había sido su objetivo desde que salió por la mañana, atraer a alguien para no encontrarse solo al final del día, porque estar solo durante un día libre era _patético_; sólo que su acompañante no era una linda y bustona clériga, sino un tipo flacucho y desesperante.

Cuando Georgo le devolvió la mirada, Ceo le dedicó una media sonrisa, tímida, que hizo que a Georgo le diera un tic.

Esto no era lo que había planeado. Para nada.

No era justo que Ceo sonriera así. Georgo tenía que _practicar_ para poner ese aire. Además, Ceo no debería sonreír así, porque esa era la imagen opuesta a la que debía tener. Si Ceo seguía vacilando frente a las féminas y sonriendo _así_, iba a invadir el territorio de Georgo.

Georgo no quería eso, así que tenía que ayudar a Ceo.

–Siéntate –indicó Ceo, haciendo un ademán–. ¡No! ¡En la cama no!

Con el corazón alterado, rápidamente se interpuso entre Ceo y la cama, salvándola del cruel destino de servir a un tipo como asiento. Severamente, alzó la mano, señalando la dirección opuesta a la cama. Aunque Georgo soportaba a Ceo mucho más que a Grisia, ¡eso no quería decir que lo dejaría sentarse en su cama!

Había estado cerca. Uf.

Ceo se sentó en una esquina del cuarto obedientemente, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras examinaba el cuarto de Georgo con curiosidad. No había mucho que ver, ya que sus cuartos eran prácticamente iguales, pero Georgo se enorgullecía de lo limpio que estaba su cuarto. Además de Grisia, los otros aprendices de caballeros sagrados no lo habían "visitado" (aunque Georgo preferiría que Grisia se mantuviera lejos de su cuarto, y no que lo "visitara" cada que le venía en gana), así que no muchos sabían lo mucho que le gustaba a Georgo mantener ordenada su habitación.

Georgo lo mantuvo vigilado, asegurándose de que Ceo se quedaba quieto mientras buscaba bajo su cama. Si este hubiera sido el cuarto de un chico cualquiera, habría un montón de polvo bajo la cama, pero éste era el limpísimo cuarto de Georgo. Mantenía su cuarto reluciente y libre de polvo porque ¿quién sabe cuándo necesitaría invitar a una clériga a su cuarto? Siempre estaba listo para impresionar y ser un buen anfitrión.

Sacó unas cuantas revistas y le arrojó una a Ceo, que la atrapó con facilidad gracias a sus rápidos reflejos. Su rubor se había desvanecido, ahora que no había mujeres presentes, y parecía que había vuelto a ser normal y tan competente como siempre. Georgo pensó que era una lástima, ya que no había nadie a quién impresionar. Ceo funcionaba al revés de como debería.

–Tienes suerte de que no te odie –dijo Georgo, alzando la cabeza–. ¡No comparto estas cosas con cualquiera!

Tras descubrir que Ceo lo había estado siguiendo para observar cómo actuaba con las mujeres, la reacción inicial de Gerogo había sido enojarse: odiaba que lo siguieran y Ceo había arruinado sus planes; pero después se infló su ego. ¡Ceo era lo bastante inteligente como para reconocer que Georgo era un experto en conquistar chicas! Entonces decidió que tomaría al pobre y perdido Ceo bajo su tutela. Ceo claramente necesitaba un montón de consejos.

Esa era la razón número uno.

Cuando Ceo vio la revista que Georgo le había arrojado, su sonrojo regresó por completo, tan rojo como las cerezas con que Ecilan a veces decoraba sus postres. Sin advertencia alguna (aparte de su cara tan imposiblemente roja), se desmayó, derribándose contra la pared tan limpia de Georgo, dejando una mancha azul en el impecable cuarto.

Georgo se quedó viendo al desfallecido Ceo. Le picó los cachetes, y luego le jaloneó el cabello, sin obtener una reacción. Ceo nada más se resbaló un poco, quedando en una posición que parecía extremadamente incómoda. Georgo estaba seguro de que Ceo tendría dolor de cuello cuando despertara.

No podía _creer _que Ceo se había desmayado así nada más.

Ésa era la segunda razón.

Un caballero "inocente e ingenuo" era más que suficiente. Esa reputación le correspondía a Georgo. No quería que Ceo se metiera con su reputación (además, a Ceo le sería muy sencillo, ya que él de verdad era _muy_ ingenuo en lo concerniente a las mujeres). Era mejor que ayudara a Ceo a convertirse en un rompecorazones, porque eso significaríaquepodría conseguir más mujeres para sí. ¡Ya lo imaginaba! Una vez que Ceo rompiera el corazón de una chica, Georgo aparecería prontamente para consolarla. Era una situación ganar-ganar, una relación simbiótica, algo que lo ayudaría a parecer más confiable ysensato de lo que ya aparentaba.

Con una mano, Georgo recuperó la revista que le había arrojado a Ceo. Se fijó en la portada, y sus cejas prácticamente desaparecieron bajo su bandana cuando lo que vio fue una clériga totalmente vestida en ella, en una pose ligeramente sugerente. ¡En serio, ni siquiera estaba desnuda!

Si Georgo no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, no habría creído que existía un sujeto capaz de desmayarse ante esa imagen. Ni siquiera Elmairy se desmayaría. Tal vez se sonrojaría, pero no se desmayaría. Era un buen tipo, muy amable, pero no era tan ignorante. ¿Y Grisia, el próximo "Caballero Sol", que ni siquiera se suponía que tuviera el mínimo interés en las mujeres? Era imposible que _él_ se desmayara al ver eso. No, a menos que se desmayara de la emoción.

En resumidas cuentas, era una situación triste y patética. Era desesperante. Ceo era desesperante. Resignado, Georgo guardó las otras revistas que había tomado. Podrían causarle un infarto a Ceo.

Su gesto de generosidad había sido en vano.

Sólo intentaba ayudar, pero... ¿era Ceo demasiado joven para ver porno?

* * *

Continuará...


	3. Sé empático

**- Tercera Lección: Sé empático -**

* * *

Georgo no entendía a Ceo _para nada._

Eso no quería decir que Georgo fuera a rendirse. Georgo jamás se rendía. Había decidido ayudar a Ceo. ¡Eso significaba que seguiría hasta el final!

Al día siguiente, Georgo invitó a Ceo a su cuarto de nuevo. Esta vez, Georgo escondió todo el porno. Ceo no podía manejar eso.

Y aún así... aunque no había porno a la vista, Ceo casi se desmayó de inmediato cuando puso un pie en el cuarto de Georgo. ¿Por qué? Porque Georgo había redecorado su cuarto con pósters de mujeres. Todas las cuales estaban decentemente cubiertas, y los pósters eran los menos sugerentes que Georgo poseía (tenía la impresión de que Ceo se desmayaría otra vez si lo presionaba más), pero Ceo estaba al borde del colapso de cualquier manera.

–Mira, ¿quieres que te ayude o no? Dices que me has estado siguiendo, pero aunque soy increíble con las mujeres, tengo que ocultarlo detrás de una montaña de tartamudeos cuando estoy en público, así que dudo que hayas aprendido algo útil. ¡Nunca llegarás a ningún lado si no dejas de desmayarte o acobardarte apenas ves una mujer! –exclamó Georgo.

Tras ver el cuarto una sola vez, apanicado, Ceo ocultó su cara en sus rodillas. Su voz salió amortiguada cuando por fin habló.

–Pero las chicas sonríen mucho y sueltan demasiadas risitas, y siempre me ven con tanta expectación... nunca sé a dónde mirar... –mientras hablaba, peinaba sus largos mechones con la mano. Su mano se atoró cerca de su nuca la quinta vez que la pasó por su cabello.

Georgo puso los ojos en blanco. Ceo no tenía idea de lo suertudo que era de conseguir que las chicas le pusieran tanta atención sin tener que esforzarse. Revoloteaban alrededor de Ceo por inercia, porque sabían de su supuesta reputación y esperaban que flirteara, lo que significaba que les sería fácil llamar su atención, aunque no les fuera fácil conservarla. Para muchas, incluso un poco de atención de parte de alguno de los futuros Doce Caballeros Sagrados era suficiente para alegrarles el día. Georgo lo sabía. Se había aprovechado de esa situación más de una vez.

Georgo necesitaba esforzarse mucho para que las mujeres cayeran a sus pies. Pero eso estaba bien. Era aceptable. Hacía que fuera un desafío. Al menos tenía una gran ventaja con su reputación de persona honesta. El Caballero Tormenta debía ser un coqueto, así que aunque las mujeres caerían ante sus supuestos encantos con naturalidad, no considerarían seriamente iniciar una relación con él. Sólo lo considerarían una aventura. Muchas mujeres preferirían al confiable Caballero Tierra como novio. ¡O como esposo!

Sin embargo, no planeaba sentar cabeza próximamente. Ni pensarlo. Eso lo limitaría mucho.

–¡Los pósters no te van a ver con expectación! –exclamó Georgo. Ceo tendría que conquistar primero a estas versiones de papel del bello sexo antes de poder enfrentarse a las versiones del mundo real. ¡De no ser así, no tendría oportunidad! Georgo tomó un póster y lo puso frente a la cara de Ceo–. ¿Ves? ¡Ni siquiera está viendo al frente!

Ceo abrió un ojo lentamente. La mujer en el póster que había elegido Georgo miraba hacia un lado, con una expresión distante.

–Eso parece... –concedió Ceo.

–¡Bien, guíñale el ojo!

–...

Georgo suspiró.

–¿Sabes? Para eso, tendrías que abrir los dos ojos primero. Guiñar cuando ya tienes un ojo cerrado hace que parezca que te estás quedando dormido. ¡No impresionarás a ninguna chica con eso!

Reticente, Ceo abrió los ojos. Acto seguido, los entrecerró antes de volver la cabeza, pero no encontró refugio alguno, pues había pósters con mujeres pegados en cada rincón del cuarto de Georgo.

Estaba atrapado.

Ceo se apresuró a taparse los ojos con las manos.

Georgo alzó los brazos al cielo, mandando a volar el póster que sostenía, como una bandera blanca que anunciaba su rendición

–¡No tienes remedio!

Esa no iba a ser la última vez que pronunciara esa frase.

Frunció el ceño y observó su cuarto.

–Ceo, obsérvame –dijo. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que Ceo había abierto los ojos, Georgo se acercó al póster en la esquina derecha al fondo de su cuarto. La mujer en ese póster estaba vestida con una túnica blanca que llegaba al suelo. Por su postura digna, con la frente en alto, Georgo sabía que era voluntariosa.

–Así es como uno coquetea –anunció Georgo, y se aclaró la garganta. Los cumplidos manaron de su boca como una fuente, con una voz baja y apasionada. Terminó su demostración con un guiño. Incluso plantó una rodilla en el suelo y fingió besar el dorso de la mano de una dama imaginaria, ya que esta dama le gustaría ser tratada como si perteneciera a la nobleza. Si Georgo hubiera sido el próximo Caballero Tormenta, así sería como actuara con las mujeres.

Cuando se volvió para ver qué impresión había causado en Ceo, sintió alivio al descubrir que Ceo lo había observado con atención, e incluso... estaba tomando notas entusiastamente.

–Eso fue... guau –dijo Ceo, claramente conmovido por la actuación de Georgo.

Georgo se pavoneó.

–Tu turno –indicó, señalando uno de los pósters con la cabeza.

Ceo tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza lentamente, dejando caer las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, olvidando las notas que acababa de tomar ante la perspectiva de enfrentar tal reto.

–Mírala –dijo Georgo–. Tu problema es que piensas que las mujeres son seres de otro mundo, una especie totalmente diferente. Ahora bien, aunque el suelo que pisan debe ser venerado, y ciertamente son una especie distinta de los hombres apestosos, esa forma de pensar te hace más mal que bien.

–¿Qué hago, entonces? –preguntó Ceo, preocupado.

Georgo alzó dos dedos.

–Puedes tomar uno de dos enfoques. Uno, mira más allá de su exterior y acepta que son humanas, como tú; o intenta distanciarte más de ellas. ¡Vélas como si fueran frutas y verduras!

Georgo deseó palmearse la espalda para felicitarse por sus palabras tan profundas.

–Frutas... y verduras... –caviló Ceo.

–Ah, ¿ése es el camino que vas a seguir? –comentó Georgo, distraído–. Iba a iluminarte con los secretos más profundos de la mente femenina, que puede ser más confusa que un laberinto, pero supongo que es mejor así. El camino que elegiste es el más sencillo.

–Aún no he elegido... –dijo Ceo con voz débil, pero o Georgo no lo escuchó, o simplemente no le dio importancia.

–¿Ves a esta chica de aquí? Es una pera –dijo Georgo, señalando uno de los pósters. Luego hizo cierto movimiento con las manos. Los ojos de Ceo se desorbitaron, al ver lo que le parecieron ademanes sumamente sugerentes.

–¿Una p-pera? –tartamudeó Ceo, con la voz atorada en la garganta.

–Sí, una pera. ¿Tienes problemas para hablar con una pera? Esta de aquí es un brócoli. ¿Ves esos rizos? Hum, y ésta es un repollo. ¿Ves a qué me refiero? Ah, y aquí hay una manzana. ¡Mira esas mejillas! Mi favorita, por supuesto, es el melocotón. La señorita Melón tampoco está nada mal...

Esa noche, en la cena, nadie sabía porqué el futuro Caballero Tormenta era incapaz de comer sus verduras. Las hizo todas a un lado del plato, pero eso no era muy importante, ya que muchos niños en crecimiento odiaban comer vegetales.

Por otro lado, cuando la fruta fue servida, el futuro Caballero Tormenta declaró inmediatamente que estaba lleno y salió corriendo del comedor a su máxima velocidad... y eso ya es decir.

Ceo era, antes que cualquier otra cosa, _muy rápido_.

* * *

Continuará...


	4. Practica

**- Cuarta Lección: Practica -**

* * *

A lo largo de la semana, Ceo intentó tener presente lo que Georgo le había enseñado. _Ella es una p-pera_, se diría a sí mismo, cada vez que alguna mujer intentara hablarle. Pensar de esta manera no le ayudaba gran cosa, pero la concentración que necesitaba para visualizar frutas y verduras lo distraía del hecho de que estaba hablando con una chica. O, aún peor, con varias.

Cuando el maestro de Ceo notó que no estaba comiendo frutas y verduras_, _irrumpió en su cuarto con un plato lleno, forzándolo a que se lo comiera todo. No era que a Ceo no le gustaran las manzanas, o las peras, o el brócoli, pero cuando había pasado todo el día rodeado de ellas en los corredores, encontrarlas en su comida también era demasiado. Aún así, entendía la preocupación de su maestro por su súbita pérdida de apetito, así que se forzó a comer un poco de repollo, con la cara pálida.

El tutor de Ceo, Georgo, tampoco la pasaba bien. A lo largo de la semana, hubo avistamientos de una mancha café que seguía al joven Caballero Tormenta, y escuchaban varios golpes a lo largo del día, como si alguien estrellara su cabeza contra la pared. Los sonidos eran particularmente fuertes cuando Ceo se sonrojaba o huía de las clérigas.

Cuando Georgo ya no pudo soportar lo que veía, se acercó hacia Ceo, pisando con fuerza, tras la última conversación fallida de este último con una chica,

–¡Ven a mi cuarto esta tarde! –espetó.

Era un ultimátum, así que Ceo no podía negarse. También fue el origen de mucho cotilleo, pues muchas personas habían escuchado la exclamación de Georgo... y la habían malinterpretado.

–¡Así que era cierto!

–¡Son tan adorables! ¡Entonces es por eso que el joven Caballero Tierra ha estado espiando al Joven Caballero Tormenta!

–¡Debe estar celoso!

–¿Celoso? ¿El Caballero Tierra, celoso? ¡Él es muy magnánimo para eso!

Afortunadamente, ninguna de esas palabrerías llegó a oídos de Georgo, o habría montado en ira en público, despidiéndose de su imagen honesta y sensata para siempre, pues habría maldecido a morir, y quizá habría golpeado a alguien. Una escena que no podrían presenciar personas inocentes.

Lo que nos lleva al momento presente, en el que, aunque la imagen de Georgo sigue intacta, su humor está de todos los diablos.

En este hermoso día, bendito por el Dios de la Luz, un día en el que Georgo debería estar tomando té con una hermosa clériga, Georgo estaba en una "cita" con Ceo para continuar con su entrenamiento. Ahora Georgo sabía exactamente por qué el maestro de Ceo tenía tantos problemas para enseñarle, porque se encontraba en el mismo predicamento, y educar a Ceo en este aspecto era casi imposible.

Instruir a Ceo en el arte del flirteo era un trabajo _agotador_, más difícil que aprender a tartamudear. Gerogo no tenía control sobre la incapacidad de Ceo para evitar sonrojarse, mientras que Georgo podía obligarse a tartamudear en cualquier momento.

Era tan cansado, que Georgo decidió sentarse en la cama para comer algunas galletas que Ecilan le había dado. Eran crujientes y ligeras. Le habría gustado compartirlas con su cita del día, pero no tenía cita por culpa del estúpido de Ceo, que lo hacía perder su valioso tiempo. Georgo terminó la galleta y se relamió los labios, sin apenarse en lo absoluto por no haber compartido ni una migaja con Ceo. Georgo no era amable con otros hombres.

Georgo observó a Ceo, intentando sonreírle a uno de los pósters que había vuelto a poner en la pared. La sonrisa de Ceo era tímida y pequeña, desmerecedora para un Don Juan, pero era un avance. Ceo mismo parecía pequeño, cuando se le comparaba con otros, como Grisia; pero no era que fuera bajo de estatura ni muy delgado (si así fuera, entonces Grisia se llevaría las palmas, porque era un _palo_, tan delgado que Georgo una vez lo confundió con una chica delicada, viéndolo desde atrás; pero Georgo jamás dejaría que Grisia se enterara, a menos que pudiera decírselo de manera que ofendiera a Grisia en vez de a sí mismo). No, más bien Ceo parecía pequeño por la manera en que se comportaba, inseguro y como si fuera indigno.

Tal vez lo que Ceo necesitaba era incrementar su autoestima. Y toneladas delavado de cerebro para convencerlo de que podía hacerlo. Los pósters no ayudarían. No le respondían a Ceo, y siendo francos, los pósters eran planos, y no representaban adecuadamente a las chicas reales.

Después de todo, una chica real respondería al coqueteo. Y cuando eso pasara, Ceo estaría perdido.

–Necesitas más práctica –dijo Georgo de repente.

Ceo se volvió hacia él, perplejo.

–¿No estoy practicando ahora mismo...?

Georgo sacudió la cabeza.

–Practicar _en serio._

¡Era momento de que Ceo se graduara de practicar con pósters! ¡Eso no lo estaba llevando a nada!

–Pero...

Georgo puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba bastante seguro de lo que Ceo quería decir. "_¡Pero no puedo practicar con chicas de verdad!_" Ya se imaginaba cómo terminaría eso. O Ceo se desmayaba, o desaparecería del cuarto, compitiendo con el Caballero Nube en actos de desaparición.

Suspirando, Georgo se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Ceo. Por lo visto, tendría que hacer un _gran _sacrificio. Más valía que Ceo lo apreciara, porque no era algo que haría por cualquiera.

–Inténtalo de nuevo –dijo Georgo, agitando la mano para indicarle que debería intentar lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con él en vez de con el póster.

Ceo se le quedó viendo, incŕedulo.

–¡Oh, por el amor del Dios de la Luz! –exclamó Georgo, exasperado. Cruzó los brazos y exhaló lentamente–. Georgo, soy hombre. No eres tímido cuando hablas con hombres, ¿verdad?

–... no –respondió Ceo en voz baja.

–Es un buen comienzo –murmuró Georgo–. Primero refinaremos tu técnica y luego nos ocuparemos del género de tus conquistas. Lo que importa ahora es que cambies tu actitud. Necesitas destilar confianza y creer que eres guapo, que la gente te desea. Entonces, tienes que hacer que los demás crean que los deseas.

–Oh...

Acercándose, Georgo tomó la barbilla de Ceo, y vio directamente sus ojos verde esmeralda. Maldito Ceo, con sus bonitos ojos. ¡De verdad no sabía sacarle jugo a sus encantos naturales! Todo lo que tenía era guiñar esos condenados ojos, y las damas caerían rendidas a sus pies.

–¿Alguna vez te he dicho que tus ojos tienen un color apabullante? –murmuró Georgo suavemente.

Georgo inmediatamente arrancó su cara de las manos de Georgo, y cubrió su boca para ahogar la risa que estaba a punto de escapársele.

–Eso, eso fue... –jadeó, incapaz de terminar, porque terminaba riéndose e nuevo.

Sin inmutarse, Georgo tomó con gentileza la mano de Ceo y la llevó a sus labios, como si estuviera a punto de besarla. Esta vez, en lugar de intentar no reírse, Ceo apartó su mano inmediatamente, sonrojado, aunque aún quería reírse un poco.

–¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sentiste? –preguntó Georgo.

–Muy avergonzado, lo cual no es novedoso para mí...

Georgo sacudió la cabeza.

–No, hay una diferencia sustancial. _Yo_ no me sentí avergonzado. Yo era el de la iniciativa. Tú te sentías abochornado, pero así se supone que sea, porque eras el receptor de mis coqueteos. Así es como debes hacer que se sientan _los demás._ Medio intoxicados. Un poco avergonzados. Sólo tienes que recordar que quieres que los demás se sientan así, mientras que tu objetivo debe ser no sentirte de esa manera cuando los envuelves con tus encantos. No es que no debas sentirte avergonzado en lo absoluto, ¡pero el bochorno de tu contraparte debe ser mucho mayor que el tuyo!

–Ya veo...

–Bien, ahora inténtalo conmigo.

Obedientemente, Ceo se acercó a él.

–Toma mi barbilla –indicó Georgo.

Otra vez, Georgo se enfrentó a eso_s _ojos verdes tan sobrecogedores. Esos ojos verdes de Ceo se sumergieron en los suyos, y, cuando parpadeaba, sus pestañas aleteaban. Demonios, la situación era muy peligrosa.

–Eh... tus ojos son de un bello tono... chocolate –dijo Ceo, tartamudeando un poco.

–No está mal para ser tu primer intento, pero debes dejar de tartamudear y sonar tan indeciso. ¡Debes sonar más seguro! Intenta decir otra cosa.

–Podría mirar tus ojos todo el día, y jamás me cansaría –las comisuras de los labios de Ceo se levantaron un poco. Georgo pensó que Ceo quería reír de nuevo, por decir cosas tan cursis, pero el efecto era bueno. La sonrisa de Ceo lo había verse mucho más seguro.

–¡Je, bien! Suenas y te ves más confiado. Intenta decir algo más –lo animó Georgo–. Y remata con un guiño.

Ceo asintió y tomó la mano de Georgo.

–Seguramente has recibido la bendición del Dios de la Luz: eres tan deslumbrante –murmuró Ceo. Al acabar, guiñó el ojo.

Georgo puso los ojos en blanco.

–¡Ahora suenas como Grisia! Pero está bien, intentaré responder a eso, y el guiño no salió del todo mal, aunque necesitas mejorar. Parecía que te dio un tic. Oh, gracias, Caballero Tormenta. ¡Me dicen eso a menudo! Bueno, ¿qué respondes a eso?

–¿Qué, debo seguir? Eh...

–Por supuesto, qué, ¿esperabas que las chicas se queden como piedras? ¡Van a responderte y soltar risitas por tus cumplidos!

–... pues tienen razón –dijo Ceo tras un rato.

Esta vez, fue Georgo el que no pudo evitarlo. Se tiró en su cama, riendo, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ceo había respondido a su "gracias" con esas palabras.

–¿Qué? ¡Tú fuiste el que me orilló a dar una respuesta así! ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir después de un "me dicen eso a menudo"? De todas formas, ¿qué clase de clériga presumida estás fingiendo ser?

Georgo agitó la mano en el aire, disipando la indignación de Ceo. Por fin estaba adoptando la mentalidad adecuada. Ya no tartamudeaba. ¡Podría ser que este método funcionara!

Aún desparramado en su cama, Georgo dio un tirón a la mano de Ceo.

–Joven Caballero Tormenta, tú también eres bastante radiante. El Dios de la Luz debe amarte mucho.

–No, no soy nada comparado contigo –respondió Ceo.

¡Bien, ya casi!

Sonriendo maliciosamente, Georgo dio un tirón más fuerte a la mano de Ceo.

–¿Ahora qué?

–Ahora es cuando te inclinas y me susuras algo al oído. Te lo aseguro, un tono apasionado justo en su oreja la hará _derretirse_, y entonces puedes irte relajadamente y dejarla con ganas de más.

–No creo que tenga que llegar a tanto...

–¡Da igual, sólo intentalo!

Ceo frunció el ceño, pero suavizó su expresión rápidamente cuando Georgo le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Así pues, puso una sonrisa licenciosa, que Georgo estuvo seguro de que rompería muchos corazones en el futuro, y acunó el rostro de Georgo con su mano libre, inclinándose y susurrando en su oído. Era suficiente para que Georgo se estremeciera, pero sólo porque un _tipo _estaba invadiendo su espacio vital.

Justo entonces, como si Georgo no hubiera sufrido bastante por su generosa oferta de ayudar a Ceo (¡había tenido que hacer grandes sacrificios!), la puerta se abrió de golpe.

La mano de Ceo todavía estaba sobre la cara de Georgo, que estaba tumbado en la cama con Ceo inclinado sobre él, casi montándolo. Los dos se volvieron hacia la puerta, atónitos, congelados en esa posición.

–Hermano Georgo, este día el benevolente diosde la Luz ha urgido a Grisia para que visitara a su mejor amigo, a quien tiene en el abandono...

Esa voz, tan molestamente dulzona, se interrumpió.

–¡ ~/₪ﺠ&%$#§רּҖ؟ ~/&ض%$! –el futuro Caballero Sol, perdiendo toda su elegancia, soltó una retahíla de maldiciones–. ¡Us-ustedes!

Grisia apuntó un dedo tembloroso a los dos, acusándolos con la mirada. No parecía ser capaz de decir otra cosa más que eso.

Lentamente, retrocedió hacia afuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta. El portazo fue ominoso, despertando a Georgo y Ceo de su estupor.

–¡No es lo que parece! –gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Sólo la puerta los escuchó.

* * *

continuará


	5. Toma más té

**- Quinta Lección: Toma Más Té -**

* * *

–Ah, querida, ¿ya sabes?

–¿Saber qué?

–El Caballero Tierra y el Caballero Tormenta son...

–¿Eeeeeh? ¿Tierra y Tormenta? Jamás lo habría imaginado... Ah, cuántos corazones se romperán...

–¡No, tontita, ellos no! ¡Los jóvenes!

–Es decir, ¿el joven Caballero Tierra y el joven Caballero Tormenta?

–¡Sí, ellos! ¿No has visto cómo se miran?

–Ahora que lo mencionas, ¡he visto al joven Tierra perseguir al joven Tormenta! Ah, conque es eso... vaya vaya, qué par tan encantador.

–Ya sé, ¿verdad? ¡El joven Tierra y el joven Tormenta se complementan tan bien! ¡No puede haber dos personas más diferentes que ellos dos! ¡Uno es tan tímido y el otro tan atrevido!

–¡Sé justo a qué te refieres!

–¡Ah, chitón! Baja la voz. Por allá está el joven Caballero Tierra. Ah, parece que hoy abusaron de él. ¿Sabes? Oí que el joven Caballero Tormenta estuvo en el cuarto del joven Tierra...

–¡Me imagino que el Caballero Tormenta estuvo desatado!

Cuando el futuro Caballero Tierra pasó junto a las clérigas, les sonrió amablemente, con sus ojos reflejando alegría, pero sus puños apretados y temblorosos reflejaban nerviosismo...

–¿Crees que va a ver al joven Caballero Tormenta?

–¡Así debe ser!

Pero para desgracia de todos los involucrados, el joven Caballero Tierra iba en camino para visitar al joven Caballero Flama, aunque eso no iba a cambiar los rumores. Quizá empezarían chismes sobre cómo el joven Tierra se había refugiado en los brazos del joven Flama tras haber sido engañado por el joven Tormenta...

Las clérigas soltaron risitas mientras se alejaban, viendo a escondidas cómo el joven Tierra temblaba.

* * *

–¡Escudo de Tierra! –gruñó Georgo, y una gruesa capa de luz sagrada se materializó frente a él. Entonces, sacó su espada y lo atacó para desquitar sus frustraciones. ¡Lo que daría por tener uno de los "muñecos de paja" de Elmairy!

¡Ser generoso apestaba! Georgo había aprendido su lección. Se había tomado la molestia de ayudar a Ceo, ¿y qué había recibido a cambio? ¡Nada bueno! ¡Ahora era el objeto de chismes indeseados! Y ni siquiera podía mostrarse molesto sobre eso en público, no cuando se suponía que él era honrado y sincero. No tenía que caminar más de diez pasos para encontrarse con un chisme jugoso, que normalmente escucharía con fruición, pero esta vez, ¡los chismes eran sobre él!

¿Y por qué, oh, por qué, era Ceo el "desatado"? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esa conclusión, por el Dios de la Luz? ¿Ceo, agresivo? ¡Qué gracioso!

Cuando Georgo por fin vio la inconfundible cabellera rojo flameante que pertenecía a la persona que esperaba, se volvió y gritó.

–Chikus. Taberna. Ahora.

Chikus parpadeó y retrocedió un paso.

–Hey, ¿qué te pasa?

–Nada –Georgo apretó los dientes y volvió a atacar su escudo. Con cada golpe, también agregaba una cantidad constante de luz sagrada a su escudo para mantenerlo, o de lo contrario se debilitaría demasiado bajo sus ataques explosivos y continuos. El sudor escurría a ambos lados de su cara, mientras se concentraba en mantener un flujo estable de luz sagrada mientras destrozaba su propio escudo.

Después de estudiar a Georgo, Chikus soltó un silbido.

–Parece que has entrenado todo el día. Eso no es "nada".

Con un último golpe, Georgo dejó que su escudo se disipara. La luz sagrada se fragmentó en millones de partículas, que su espada atravesó sin encontrar resistencia. Tras guardar su espada y respirar profundamente para calmarse, Georgo repitió su petición.

–Taberna. Ahora.

–¿Qué pasó con nuestra práctica juntos? ¿No es demasiado temprano para...? Ah, como sea, no tengo nada qué hacer, de todos modos –contestó Chikus, rascándose la cabeza. Le siguió la corriente a Georgo.

Georgo asintió, satisfecho. Chikus era la mejor excusa que tenía para visitar la taberna, siendo el primero, después de Ceo, que se esperaba que frecuentara esos sitios. Chikus era escandaloso y temerario, así que la gente asumiría que Georgo estaba nada más acompañando al futuro Caballero Flama en una visita impulsiva a la taberna. Ahora que Georgo no podía hacer que Ceo lo acompañara (eso sólo empeoraría los rumores), Chikus era su mejor opción.

* * *

De regreso de la taberna, Georgo caminaba en zig-zag y casi se cayó, pero Chikus alcanzó a atraparlo.

–Ese maldito Grisia –siguió balbuceando Georgo, jalando la manga de Chikus–. Estoy seguro que todo es su culpa...

Con todo el alcohol que había tomado Georgo, y todas las quejas que había soltado, Chikus todavía no estaba seguro porqué estaba tan enojado. Todo lo que había entendido era que Grisia tenía algo que ver en ello, y que Ceo pasaba de desesperante a irritante a totalmente enloquecedor.

Justo en ese momento, el futuro Caballero Sol pasaba por ahí, tan irritantemente oportuno como siempre, pensaría Georgo. Cuando el futuro Caballero Sol, con su deslumbrante cabellera rubia, los detectó, dejó escapar un jadeo fuerte. Sus ojos azules fueron de uno a otro, antes de que el futuro Caballero Sol avanzara hacia ellos y se dirigiera al Caballero Flama con suma severidad, con las cejas fruncidas de preocupación.

–Mi querido hermano Chikus, el benevolente Dios de la Luz nos conmina a no perturbar al viento y la tierra si su deseo es entrar en comunión. No hay espacio para que las llamas se interpongan entre ambos, pues las llamas sólo chamuscarían la tierra y provocarían al viento.

Una vez terminó de hablar, el flacucho Caballero Sol sonrió benignamente al estupefacto Chikus.

–Eh, ¿qué? –preguntó, confundido–. No entendí nada de eso.

–Ceo y Georgo son... –Grisia se inclinó y susurró algo a Chikus, cuyos ojos se abrieron como platos–. ¡Así que no interfieras! –terminó Grisa, en un tono "amable" que era todo, menos amable.

–Grisia –gruñó Georgo, retorciendo más la manga de Chikus mientras intentaba levantarse. Se alejó de Chikus, tambaleándose hacia adelante, y sujetó el cuello de la camisa de Grisia–. ¡Tú...!

Sorprendido, Grisia exclamó.

–¡Hermano Georgo! ¡Aunque la luz del sol pueda ser deslumbrante, y el clima tormentoso demasiado difícil de navegar, debes sortearlo y no apartarte de tu curso!

–¡Lo haces a propósito!

–¿Qué puedes estar insinuando, hermano Georgo? Grisia no hace tal...

–¡Lo haces _a propósito_! –chilló Georgo, mientras zarandeaba a Grisia como una muñeca de trapo.

–Te digo que no –dijo Grisia apresuradamente, pero Georgo no dejaba de agitarlo–. ¡Deja de desarreglarme la ropa!

–¡Sí lo haces!

–¡Que no! ¡Suéltame!

–¡Lo haces!

–¡QUE NO!

–¡SÍ LO HACES!

–¡QUE NO!

–¡QUE SÍ!

–¿ME PUEDO IR? –bramó Chikus.

* * *

Georgo dejaría de ser Georgo si se dejara vencer por un rumor así. ¡Ni siquiera la interferencia de Grisia lo podría detener! Después de su visita a la taberna, Georgo se sentía más lúcido que nunca. Desquitar su ira contra su Escudo de Tierra era un desperdicio de energía, y ahogar sus penas en alcohol era estúpido. ¿Por qué debería privarse de la compañía femenina por un rumor? ¡Eso sólo le hacía mal!

Resuelto, Georgo volvió a ser como siempre había sido.

* * *

Así se sentía mejor. Esto era lo que debió haber hecho todo el tiempo, convivir con una dama encantadora en vez de entrenar un tipo desesperante como Ceo, o molestarse por rumores.

–P-por favor siént-tate –dijo Georgo, señalando la cama. Su cuarto era bastante espacioso, para ser un aprendiz de caballero, pero no era adepto a las sillas o, mejor dicho, las había guardado todas. La clériga dudó un momento antes de caminar hacia la cama y sentarse, alisando su túnica.

Georgo sonrió tímidamente y ocupó sus manos en preparar platos y tazas. A continuación, sacó la tetera y sus hojas de té, colocándolos en una pequeña mesa junto a su cama.

–Tienes una gran variedad –exclamó la clériga. Se inclinó hacia adelante sin levantarse para observar los tés, ofreciéndole a Georgo una visión muy agradable mientras ella escogía un té.

Mientras esperaban que el té hirviera, charlaron de temas sin importancia, y Georgo se sentó en la cama, despreocupadamente. Como había imaginado, ella tenía grandes deseos de saber qué estaba pasando entre él y Ceo, lo que le dio la oportunidad de voltear la situación a su favor.

–Si me permites preguntar –comenzó la clériga–. El Caballero Tormenta y tú...

–¿T-te refi-fieres a C-Ceo? –preguntó Georgo, volviendo la mirada súbitamente hacia la clériga, luego a su propia mano, y de vuelta a la cara de la clériga–. E-ehm, él m-me está ayu-yudand-do a no tarta-tamudear tanto, y a p-portarm-me m-menos tímid-do c-con las chi-chic-cas... –barbotó, sonrojándose premeditadamente mientras volvía a mirar fugazmente a la clériga.

–¡Ah! –se sonrojó la clériga–. ¿Eso es lo que está pasando? Lo malinterpreté todo. ¡Qué buenos amigos son!

–C-Ceo me ha ayud-dado mucho –dijo Georgo–. Aunq-que no p-puedo dejar de tartam-mudear y...

La clériga lo consoló rápidamente.

–No te preocupes, ¡sólo tienes que practicar!

–P-puedo pract-ticar cómo hab-blar yo s-sólo, p-pero las ch-chicas todaví-vía m-me ponen ner-nervioso.

Ella parpadeó antes de sonreír.

–¿Te ayudo con eso?

–¿L-lo harías? –jadeó Georgo.

–Con mucho gusto.

–Ah, mu-muchas gracias –dijo de un jalón, tomando sus manos, agradecido, antes de soltarlas rápidamente, como si le hubieran quemado, con los ojos desorbitados, sumamente estupefacto por lo que acababa de hacer.

La clériga soltó una risita y puso una mano sobre la de él.

–No estuvo mal, para empezar.

–A-ah.

El silbido de la maldita tetera los separó. Georgo casi frunce el ceño, pero ya que la clériga había puesto una respetuosa distancia entre ambos, espabilada por ese agudo chillido, sirvió el té, esperando que ella bajara la guardia otra vez.

Conversaron mientras bebían té. Georgo se acercó gradualmente. Ella volvió a poner su mano sobre la de él. Las cosas avanzaban bien... y entonces alguien tocó la puerta.

¿Ahora qué? ¡Fuera!

Quien sea que estuviera en la puerta, sin embargo, seguía tocando, negándose a obedecer la silenciosa orden de Ceo. No era Chikus, ya que él habría derribado la puerta de una patada sin tocar. ¿Podría ser ese condenado Grisia otra vez?

–Ah, ya debería irme –dijo la clériga, cayendo en cuenta de que pasar tanto tiempo en el cuarto de un chico era un poco impropio, incluso si el chico tenía la reputación de ser honrado y sincero.

–¡T-tengo más bo-bocadillos! P-puedes que-quedarte más tiempo. ¡M-me agrad-da tu co-compañía! –dijo Georgo rápidamente mientras iba hacia la puerta, esperando ahuyentar fácilmente a quien estuviera tocando y evitar que la clériga se fuera.

Cuando abrió la puerta, preparado para toparse con la irritante sonrisa de Grisia, Georgo se encontró con Ceo... y su irritante sonrisa.

La situación era pasmosamente familiar. La otra vez, Ceo también lo había interrumpido, cuando él sospechaba que el culpable era Grisia. ¡Pero habría esperado que Ceo le lanzara una mirada nerviosa en vez de sonreírle de esa manera!

¡Algo estaba mal!

–¿Ceo? –preguntó Georgo, sin entender en absoluto qué hacía Ceo ahí y porqué sonreía tan abiertamente.

–Ehm, gracias por el té, joven Caballero Tierra –dijo la clériga a sus espaldas–. ¡Los dejo solos!

Georgo le lanzó un vistazo a Ceo, seguro de que su actitud tan segura se desvanecería por completo cuando estuviera cara a cara con la clériga, pero en lugar de eso, Ceo se volvió hacia donde estaba la clériga (más o menos) y... ¡guiñó el ojo!

La clériga desfalleció. Georgo sabía que todos sus pensamientos sobre ayudar al joven Caballero Tierra se habían esfumado. ¡Ahora, sólo tenía ojos para el joven Tormenta!

Georgo sintió una mano en su hombro. Georgo estaba furioso, viendo a la clériga sonrojarse hasta las orejas cuando percibió eso. Inmediatamente recobró la compostura. Se le quedó viendo a Ceo, con los ojos como platos.

Ceo se inclinó hacia él y susurró.

–Gracias, Georgo. ¡De veras tengo que agradecerte! ¡Creo que ya resolví todo! Si mi vista está tan borrosa que no puedo ver a las chicas, ¡todo estará bien! Y entonces, para mantenerlas lejos, mi maestro me dijo que todas las chicas chillan hasta desmayarse cuando ven que dos hombres están muy cerca el uno del otro. ¡Nunca imaginé que tuviera tanta razón!

La clériga detrás de ellos chilló.

–¡Ay cielos, ay cielos! ¡No los interrumpo más!

Obviamente, no había escuchado las palabras de Ceo, y sólo lo había visto... susurrarle algo al oído a Georgo.

La sonrisa de Ceo no se alteró en lo más mínimo al dedicarle otro guiño a la clériga, mientras ella salía apresuradamente del cuarto, intoxicada por lo que había presenciado.

–¡Vaya, es justo como mi maestro aseguró! –dijo Ceo.

Georgo se le quedó viendo fijamente, impactado, sin entender lo que acababa de pasar.

Y tomó a Ceo por el cuello de su camisa.

–Cuando hice que practicaras el susurrar cumplidos –gruñó Georgo, lentamente y en voz baja, pronunciando cada palabra con suma claridad–. ¡No fue para que me susurraras al oído cuando te dé la gana!

* * *

Los rumores no desaparecían tan fácilmente, pero sí se distorsionaban con facilidad.

–Hey, hey ¿ya oyeron? ¡Me contaron que el joven Tierra y el joven Tormenta son pareja!

–¡No inventes!

–Todo empezó cuando el joven Tormenta quedó prendado del joven Tierra...

–Ah, pero cuando el joven Tierra se rindió ante los encantos del joven Tormenta, el joven Tormenta le puso los cuernos, ¡así que el joven Tierra se refugió en los brazos del joven Flama!

–¡Ah, sí, y escuché que el verdadero amor del joven Tierra es el joven Sol, así que el joven Flama y el joven Sol se pelearon por el joven Tierra!

–Pero, ¿no que el joven Sol sólo puede amar al Dios de la Luz, y jamás se enamorará de una mujer?

–¡Justamente porque él jamás se enamoraría de una _mujer_! ¡Sabes bien que el Caballero Sol y el Caballero Tierra son mejores amigos!

–¡Ah, pero escuchen! ¡Al final, el joven Tormenta le pidió perdón al joven Tierra, quien volvió a sus brazos y aceptó sus disculpas sinceramente, con su personalidad tan magnánima!

–Aaah~... qué historia tan bella.

–No puede ser, ¡miren! ¡Es el joven Tormenta! Es taaaan guapo~.

–¡Aah, qué guiños!

–¿No eras admiradora del joven Tierra, antes de todo lo que pasó?

–Síiiii, ¡pero el joven Tormenta es mucho más atractivo!

* * *

–... Ceo, yo, Georgo Tierra, ¡juro solemnemente no volver a ayudarte jamás en mi vida!

* * *

fin

**N/A:** ¡Yyyyyyyyyyyy acabó! ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo este fic. ¡Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo! Me encanta burlarme de Georgo, ya que es menos admirable que los otros. No me agradaba tanto antes, ¡pero ya le agarré cariño!


End file.
